Various work vehicles, agricultural machines and the like may carry large supply tanks or containers for various materials. As one example, supply carts for use with seeding machines have one or more tanks that contain various liquid or dry materials, such as fertilizers, seeds and the like. Typically, the tanks have large openings at their tops that are used to fill the tanks with material. Lids cover and seal the openings from outside of the tanks.
In practice, the supply carts are towed in a train with the seeding machine (e.g., before or after the seeding machine) by a tractor running over a field. The supply carts may have a pressurized delivery system that transfers materials within the tanks to the seeding machine. For dry materials, for example, the delivery system may be a forced air system. In any case, the tanks may be pressurized internally, and the corresponding internal force of pressurization acting on the relatively large tank lids may tend to dislodge or otherwise disrupt the seals at the openings. This may lead to pressure loss and poor operation of the delivery system as well as loss or contamination of the material supply.